O pedido de Reneesme
by Camila Belle
Summary: 1 ano depois de BD,no aniversário de Bella,Reneesme faz um pedido em seu lugar,e ele é milagrosamente atendido.Tcharaam,Bella será mãe novamente,e de uma meia-vampira que tem um dom especial como Nessie.Bella e Edward poderão lidar com a nova situação?xD
1. Aos leitores

Bom gente,aqui estou novamente com vcs,pedindo mil desculpas pela confusão dos capítulos! O_O

como muitos devem ter percebido,eu andei um bom tempo ausente,devido á falta de tempo --´

Peço mil desculpas á vcs,leitores,que sempre me ajudaram a continuar escrevendo `OPDR´ e agradeço profundamente por todos os coments que me mandaram durante todo esse processo!

Sempre tive muita vontade de continuar e finalizar a fic,mas o medo de desistir novamente no meio do caminho era maior,fazendo eu me acovardar,mas aqui estou novamente,e pretendo atualizar tudo o mais rápido possível.

Com isso,peço que continue mandando reviews pra mim,preciso realmente de insentivo gente ://

Meu tempo anda tão curto :// mas mesmo assim espero finalizar essa fic,e conto com a ajuda de todos

Desculpas mais uma vez,e obrigada sempre!

kisses


	2. O que desejar

**Capítulo 01 – O Que Desejar**

Eu fechei os olhos por segundos. Por um milésimo de segundos, aliás. Tentando memorizar tudo aquilo. O fraco calor da vela próximo ao meu rosto, o som de risos, e o das palmas que a minha princesinha batia, toda animada e corada, no colo do único e verdadeiro amor da minha existência, que conservava a outra mão livre em minha cintura.

– Faça um pedido! – Alice exclamou, á alguns passos a direita de onde eu estava, sua doce e linda voz despertando-me de meus devaneios.

Concentrei-me no que Alice dissera, minha mente vasculhando rapidamente, á procura de algo que eu realmente desejasse. Mas nada veio a minha mente. Simplesmente nada. Eu tinha tudo o que queria.

Ainda de olhos fechados, eu podia sentir o calor de todos ao redor de mim. Primeiro o de Edward e de Reneesme, e então, logo atrás de Alice e Jasper. Charlie um pouco atrás, ao lado de Alice. Atrás deles Rose e Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Seth… Jacob. Só faltava Reneé pra ficar completo, mas ela ligara pela manhã, se desculpando e me desejando toda a felicidade do  
mundo.

Acontece que eu já tinha. Eu simplesmente já tinha tudo que eu queria e até mais. A maioria das pessoas que eu amava estavam ali, e eu não podia estar melhor. O maior amor de toda a minha existência me amava também, minha filha  
era linda, inteligente e saudável, e eu tinha toda a eternidade para curti-la. Eu não podia estar melhor. Tudo era perfeito. Tirando claro, o fato de que esse era o segundo aniversário que eu comemorava só esse ano. Alice teimava em promover festas em todas as minhas duas datas de aniversários. A minha humana, e a vampiresca. Eu tentava relutar contra mas era  
impossível contra Alice, ela sempre apelava para a sua chantagem cruel de "Você não me ama?", que me deixava sem saídas. E bem, Reneesme parecia herdar seu espírito festeiro, e sempre se animava, tanto ou como Alice. Mas tirando isso, não havia mais nada que me incomodasse. E eu tinha tudo. E essa foi a maior razão pela qual peguei Reneesme dos braços de Edward. Ela já tinha – aparentemente, claro – uns bons três anos. E vestia um adorável vestido vermelho todo florido, que Alice comprara somente e especialmente para aquela ocasião. Inclinei-a sobre o meu enorme bolo de aniversário vampiresco  
e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

– Faça um pedido, Reneesme.

Reneesme piscou duas vezes pra mim, então ampliou seu sorriso e assoprou as velas com gosto, batendo palmas alegre, sorrindo com seus dentinhos afiados á mostra.

Ela estava tão deslumbrantemente linda que eu passei uns bons minutos admirando-a, esquecendo de perguntar-lhe o que ela pedira.

Mas não demoraria muito para mim descobrir o que era.

Numa determinada hora da noite, quando estávamos todos juntos na enorme sala da mansão dos Cullens rindo das brincadeiras de Emmett com Reneesme – E com as bobas discussões entre ele e um paranóico Jake –, senti a mão fria e conhecida de Edward na minha, num convite cálido pra acompanhá-lo.

Eu o segui pra fora da mansão, feliz por ter um tempinho só nosso, nem que fosse por curtos segundos. Na verdade, tempo não era algo que me preocupava agora, nós tínhamos tempo de sobra. Todo o tempo do mundo para estarmos juntos, pra sempre.

Mas tudo parecia mais especial e significativo quando estávamos sozinhos, apenas caminhando, pelas ruas, perto de Forks, que foi cenário de tantas grandes emoções e doces recordações do tempo em que eu era humana. E era como se eu voltasse a me sentir uma simples de normal adolescente que era  
comandada cegamente por minhas emoções.

Claro que tudo ficava mais surreal com o belo homem ao meu lado, sorrindo tão amavelmente pra mim, segurando minha mão como se nunca mais quisesse soltá-la, beijando meus cabelos como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. Edward me levou até um lugar não muito longe, mas sem dúvida, que eu nunca estivera em Forks. Era uma parte mágica, como aquelas em que a gente sempre imagina ter nos livros de conto de fadas. Era uma clareira escondida, ao lado de um lago com águas cristalinas e sombras em baixo das robustas árvores que eram formadas por folhagens brilhantes. E para tornar o cenário mais incrível, vaga-lumes vagavam silenciosamente por todos os cantos. Dezenas deles, como se estivéssemos nos refugiados dentro de um planetário, ou melhor, como se estivéssemos flutuando livremente no espaço, entre as estrelas.

– Uau. – Eu ofeguei, sem saber certamente o que falar.

Edward sorriu de lado, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo acariciando-o, na verdade tentando – e conseguindo – me derreter completamente.

– Achei que gostaria daqui, e esperei uma boa ocasião pra te mostrar. – Ele contou, olhando rapidamente em volta, mas logo voltou à atenção em mim. E sorriu, meu sorriso favorito.

Eu me colei no peito dele,suspirando encantada,enquanto ele me enlaçava com carinho.

Ficamos assim por minutos. Ele com os queixos nos meus  
cabelos, beijando-os, até que lentamente começamos a nos movimentar, Edward me puxando junto com ele, num ritmo calmo. Edward solfejando minha canção de ninar docemente.

– O que exatamente estamos fazendo? – Eu perguntei, lentamente, num sussurro, quase não disfarçando meu sorriso nervoso.

– Dançando? – Ele arriscou, rindo baixinho, lembrando da minha opinião sobre danças. Não que eu não tenha conseguido um novo corpo capaz de dançar graciosamente, como uma bailarina, mas eu ainda não havia mudado minha opinião  
sobre danças. E não mudaria.

– Oh claro, muito obrigada! – Eu disse, sarcasticamente.

Edward gargalhou baixinho.

Ficamos assim, movimentando-nos calmamente por mais alguns minutos até que Edward quebrou o silêncio:

– No que está pensando?

Eu que estava murmurando mentalmente como Edward era irritantemente capaz de me forçar a fazer coisas que normalmente eu me recusaria a fazer, levei um susto com a súbita pergunta.

– Com sinceridade? – Eu perguntei, calmamente, olhando para seus olhos dourados e tão adorados.

– Naturalmente. – Ele respondeu, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Eu suspirei encantada ato muito comum quando estou perto de Edward.

– Só estava pensando… Como é injusto o modo como você sempre consegue o que quer de mim sem grandes esforços. – Comentei, com uma ponta de ironia na voz. Edward gargalhou novamente, e então cheirou meus cabelos cuidadosamente.

– Achei que fosse o contrário. – Ele retorquiu travessamente no meu ouvido, me arrepiando de um jeito que só ele fazia. – Você não faz idéia como tem poder sobre mim.

Eu ri. Totalmente irônica.

Edward, percebendo meu tom, me encarou sério, com seus belos olhos dourados queimando nos meus, me dizendo coisas que seriam até inexprimíveis em palavras, impossíveis de ser entendida por muitos. Mas eu entendia, pois me sentia do mesmo jeito. E de repente eu percebi que se pudesse corar, estaria roxa aquela altura.

– Edward. – Eu comecei, com tom repreensivo, mas sem esconder meu tom amável no fundo. – Você está fazendo aquilo de novo. Está me deslumbrando.

Ele sorriu, se rendendo á minha teimosia.

– Bom, você SEMPRE me deixa completamente deslumbrado, mas isso não vem ao caso, não é? – Ele comentou, num tom divertido.

– Não, não. Prossiga. – Eu encorajei-o, no mesmo tom divertido. – Eu gosto disso. – Adicionei, rindo da cara irônica que ele fez.

– Okay, vou ter que lhe confessar. – Ele continuou, no mesmo tom. Eu encarei-o curiosa. – Eu confesso que estive tão profundamente deslumbrado por você que me esqueci completamente do maior propósito em trazê-la aqui.

– Oh, isso é realmente… perturbador! – Eu gracejei, acariciando seu rosto.

– Sem dúvidas. – Ele concordou, tocando a minha mão que repousava sobre sua bochecha e arrastando-a até seus lábios, beijando-os gentilmente. E então eu me sentia incrivelmente quente. – Mas garanto que tenho um belo jeito de consertar meu erro. – Ele disse, pausando, e então me virando de costas pra ele.

– Assim, não se mova. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, seu hálito que antes fora gélido e que agora era morno pra mim, fazendo cócegas no meu ouvido.

Acredite. Eu não movi nenhum músculo.

E então, eu senti algo roçar no meu colo e ser preso cuidadosamente no meu pescoço. Curiosa,abaixei os olhos pro pingente em formato de coração e percebi que era daqueles  
prateados,que se abriam. Abri-o cuidadosamente, medindo minha força para não quebrá-lo, e então congelei ao ouvir a doce melodia de ninar que Edward fizera pra mim.

A mesma que ele solfejava minutos atrás, quando dançávamos.

A mesma que ele cantou pra mim,por várias noites adentro enquanto eu dormia em seus braços.

E de repente eu sentia que estaria chorando se pudesse.

E nada melhorou quando Edward beijou minha nuca delicadamente, me abraçando por trás, encaixando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço, cheirando-o cuidadosamente, esperando minha reação tardia.

– Bella? – Ele chamou, hesitante, se distanciando um pouco pra ver a expressão do meu rosto. E então ele gargalhou baixinho ao ver minha expressão quase chorona e me trouxe pra perto dele novamente,me apertando contra seu peito macio. E então foi a minha vez de me afastar. E antes que ele pudesse ter alguma reação eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e puxei sua nuca pra baixo, forçando seus lábios ao encontro do meu, beijando-o com doçura, mordiscando seus lábios levemente. Ele correspondeu prontamente.

E então o mundo em volta girou e se apagou, e de um jeito magnífico só nós dois ficamos ali em meio às carícias e aos doces suspiros. E quando dei por mim estávamos inclinados na relva, Edward inclinado sobre mim, beijando-me ardorosamente, sem hesitar, sem parar.

Eu podia sentir os vaga-lumes em volta, voando, iluminando, tornando o cenário mais fantástico. Lentamente, como pra complementar o momento, eles começaram a "cantar" produzindo um som gutural, fascinante.

– Hummm – Eu protestei, quando seus doces lábios se separaram do mundo girava, e era a melhor sensação do mundo. Eu nem me atrevi a abrir os olhos, aproveitando o gosto, a sensação ao último.

– Bella, você está fazendo de novo. – Ele sussurrou, sua respiração pesada, contra o meu rosto.

– O que? – Eu perguntei, curiosa, abrindo meus olhos lentamente e encontrando os dourados dele que se afastara levemente para me encarar.

Ele sorriu de lado, e ainda sussurrando com voz rouca disse:

– Me deslumbrando.

– Oh, me desculpe! – Eu ri deliciada. – Mas até onde eu saiba eu te deslumbrava sempre, não é? – Adicionei, marota.

– Sempre. – Edward reforçou, me olhando sedutoramente de um jeito que me fez arrepiar. – Mas PRINCIPALMENTE nessas horas.

– Isso é bom. – Comentei, calmamente, sem poder deixar de sorrir, satisfeita.

– Não. Na verdade é muito perigoso. – Ele comentou, dando o meu sorriso favorito. – Me faz perder todo o meu autocontrole… – Explicou, mordiscando meu pescoço cuidadosamente. – Me fazendo esquecer que estávamos á poucos quilômetros de casa, e que tudo é perfeitamente audível por todo o restante da nossa família.

Eu ri sombriamente, sentindo minhas bochechas arderem, ao perceber que por segundos eu considerara a idéia digamos que… Interessante.

– Bom, isso seria embaraçoso. – Observei, tentando ficar séria.

– Muito. – Edward concordou, concentrado em passar seus lábios por cada centímetro do meu pescoço.

Cada vez mais interessante.

– Que tal irmos pra nossa casa, amor? – Indaguei acariciando seus cabelos e bagunçando-os levemente.

– Hmmmmm. Ótima idéia. – Ele sorriu travesso, me dando um breve selinho e rapidamente ficando em pé, e estendendo sua mão para me levantar.

Eu aceitei sua mão e então ele me pegou no colo e me passou facilmente para as suas costas.

– Como os velhos tempos. – Ele piscou, com o meu sorriso favorito que não me deixou pestanejar.

Quando vi já estávamos correndo pra casa dentre as árvores. Eu podia ver cada folha, de cada árvore que passava como vulto por nós. Decidi fechar os olhos, para apenas sentir o vento bater levemente contra meu rosto. Era tão  
reconfortante.

– Amor? – Eu chamei, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

– Hun? – Ele respondeu sem virar pra mim, mas se arrepiou em resposta. Eu ri.

– A propósito. Obrigada. Eu amei o presente. – Agradeci, de todo o coração.

– Sempre foi e sempre será seu. – Ele disse, e eu pude ouvi-lo sorrir. – Na verdade até achei por instantes que você não aceitaria.

Eu me calei. Memórias de quando soube que o pingente em formato de coração que ele me dera era diamante bruto, surgindo em minha cabeça.

– Não sei porque tem tantos problemas com jóias. – Ele bufou, impaciente.

Eu ri. Feliz demais pra formular alguma boa resposta. Toquei o coração prateado e me abracei mais forte a ele.

– Amor? – Chamei novamente, me lembrando de súbito sobre uma pergunta que eu havia esquecido de perguntar e que agora martelava em minha cabeça.

– Bella? Ele respondeu, dessa vez me olhando, e me transferindo para os seus braços. Havíamos enfim chegado em casa.

– Me diga, o que Reneesme pediu quando assoprou as velas?

Ele riu divertido.

– Não era proibido contar? – Ele perguntou, maroto.

– Tecnicamente é proibido ela contar. – Eu observei, no mesmo tom. – Você não.

– Bem observado.

– Obrigada. – Eu disse, esperando a resposta.

Edward percebeu minha curiosidade e gargalhou, com mais uma de suas piadas íntimas.

E antes que eu pudesse protestar, ele me capturou num daqueles beijos de tirar o fôlego, me fazendo sentir tonturas.

– Mais tarde te conto. – Ele sussurrou, roucamente no meu ouvido. Eu encarei-o e ele sorria maroto pra mim, seus olhos agora negros faiscando. Eu estremeci, e não era por nenhum tipo imaginável de medo. Era por um motivo mil vezes melhor. Porque eu podia adivinhar que meus olhos estavam do mesmo jeito. – Mas agora, quem sabe eu não te dê uma dica?

Ele sorriu ao perceber meu tremor e continuou seu caminho, me levando até a doce privacidade do nosso quarto.


	3. Porque nem sempre acontece

Cap. 2 - Por que nem sempre acontece.

Me assustou a idéia de que Reneesme queria uma irmãzinha. Uma semelhante a ela. Isso, claro, era irrevogavelmente impossível, já que eu não podia mais gerar, mas o que mais me doeu, foi saber que ela sentia falta de alguém, falta de companhia.

Não que Reneesme não tivesse com quem brincar. Ela tinha todos os Cullens, os Black, e o avô 24 horas a sua total disposição. Que largariam tudo só pra brincar com ela. Está certo que não eram exatamente crianças, até porque, Reneesme não tinha permissão pra brincar com humanos. Mas eu nunca poderia ter imaginado que ela sentia tanta falta de brincar com crianças de sua faixa etária física.

Isso me atacou em cheio.

Edward percebeu minha expressão pensativa, quando eu preparava panquecas de manhã, só para me manter ocupada enquanto esperava a volta de Reneesme pra casa.

- No que está pensando, amor? - Ele indagou, me abraçando por trás, enquanto eu girava uma panqueca no ar (Algo que se eu fizesse na minha forma humana seria muito desastroso).

- Reneesme. - Admiti, pesarosa.

- O que? Sobre o pedido de ontem? - Ele perguntou, suspreso.

- Bem, é. - Respondi, desligando o fogão.

- Amor… - Edward me girou em seus braços. - Não fique assim… Foi só um pequeno pedido de criança. Reneesme entende que não podemos mais ter filhos, e ela não se queixa inteiramente disso. Ela compreende.

Eu suspirei, sem estar completamente convencida.

- Só… Esqueça está bem? - Ele insistiu, tentando me ver melhor.

- Uhnn… Tá certo. - Eu resmunguei, me dando conta da aproximação de nossos rostos.

Ia beijá-lo quando ouvi passos se aproximando. Edward sorriu de lado e foi abrir a porta para uma Alice que vinha com uma Reneesme saltitante.

- Oh minha princesinha!! - Enlacei Reneesme nos meus braços, apertando-a contra o peito e beijando-a por todo o rosto. Fazendo-a rir, cheia de cócegas.

Então Reneesme pulou do meu colo e correu atrás de Edward, pulando em suas costas. Edward fingiu imitar Jacob e saiu correndo mais pra dentro da casa com uma Reneesme risonha.

Eu por minha vez abracei uma Alice saltitante e a puxei até a cozinha, atrás de Edward e Reneesme que já voltavam do quarto e tomavam o mesmo caminho. Reneesme viu as panquecas sobre o balcão da cozinha e bateu palmas contente. Edward a sentou em uma cadeira, olhando-a com adoração.

Eu ri. Alice me seguiu.

- E então, vocês não sabem o que eu vi na hora que Reneesme assoprava as velinhas do bolo!!! - Alice começou quase pulando de contentamento, olhando pra mim, seus olhos brilhantes.

Eu virei para o lado ao ouvir um barulho e encontrei um Edward congelado, com as costas retas, super tenso.

Uau. Eu não via ele assim desde que… Bem, desde que eu lhe disse que estava grávida.

- O que? O que? - Eu perguntei, desesperada, minha cabeça borbulhando de suposições. Imaginando que o que quer que fosse o que Alice vira, foi sinistro o suficiente para petrificar Edward.

Eu decidi me sentar também. Só por via das dúvidas.

Alice fez alguns segundos de mistério, então anunciou, dando um pulo eufórico:

- Vocês vão ter mais uma filha!!!

E então meu mundo girou.

- Bella!!! Bella!!! - Edward segurava meu rosto em suas mãos, dando leves tapas nas minhas bochechas, tentando me acordar.

Eu encarei-o confusa, e então olhei em volta, assustada. Alice me observava dum canto divertida, Reneesme, que já tinha devorado as panquecas gargalhava, batendo palmas.

- Meu Deus!! Você simplesmente petrificou!! - Edward ofegou, olhando-me preocupado. - Por onde esteve?

- Num lugar muito longe da realidade, acho. - Admiti, tentando assimilar tudo o que eu achava que tinha ouvido, ao que eu tinha certeza que não tinha ouvido, e o que eu não queria ouvir.

Certo.

Edward me deu alguns segundos, percebendo que eu estava hiper ventilando por dentro. Apesar de que aparentente eu continuava calma e fria. Congelada.

E então eu comecei a rir da minha própria "pirada!". Edward me olhou mais preocupado ainda.

- Não!! - Eu ofeguei, rindo. - Imagina!! Achei que Alice tinha dito que teríamos outra filha!!!

- Bem, eu disse. - Alice se antecipou. - E ela será morena, linda e bem, como Reneesme.

Eu engasguei. Vampiros engasgavam?

Bom, eu descobri que pelo menos EU podia.

Pelo menos vampiros não desmaiavam.

- Alice nos viu chegando em casa, com uma bebê no colo, anunciando que era nossa filha. - Edward contou, pausadamente. Com medo que eu petrificasse de novo.

Eu tentei reagrupar meus pensamentos.

- Espera, mas isso é possível? - Observei, na defensiva. - Eu não posso mais ter filhos.

- Tecnicamente você não pode gerar novamente, mas não há nada que a impeça de adotar. - Alice retorquiu impaciente. - E é isso que fará.

- Quando? - Perguntei, aflita.

- Não sei ao certo. Mas em breve. Com certeza. - Ela sorriu, convicta.

Eu olhei desesperada pra Edward, pra ver se ele se encontrava tão confuso quanto eu. Ele apenas sorria tranqüilo, percebendo minha expressão.

- Eu sempre quis ter uma família grande. - Ele respondeu, se justificando.

- Mais quantos? - Eu perguntei, exasperada pra Alice.

- Mais uns 37. - Ela disse, dando de ombros, olhando as próprias unhas vermelhas.

Edward fez uma careta pra ela. Nós rimos.

- Bom, pelos menos Reneesme terá com quem brincar. - Pensei alto, percebendo que demoraria um pouco para me acostumar com a idéia. Eu não estava preparada pra ser mãe novamente. Eu teria muito no que pensar nos próximos dias.

Muito.


	4. Chegada a hora

Cap. 3 – Chegada a Hora

Os dias se passaram calmamente. Tão calmo que eu já nem pensava tanto na história de ter outra filha com tanta freqüência. Na verdade eu já estava até conformada. Até simpatizando com a idéia de ter outra criança. Pelo menos na teoria, é claro.

Naquele dia estávamos reunidos na casa dos Cullens, mais precisamente na sala. Assistindo a um filme, quando Alice que até então ria de uma parte cômica do filme se calou num repente, com os olhos distantes, petrificada.

Todos nós já sabíamos o que era.

– O que vê, Alice? – Eu apressei-me a pegar suas mãos olhando atentamente pra ela. Os Cullens em peso, em volta, todos prendendo a respiração. Exceto Reneesme que ressonava tranqüilamente.

– A criança nascendo… Gritos… – Ela se estremeceu. – Um choro… Uma mulher apareceu. Ela pensa em… Ela quer matar a criança!!! – Nessa hora ela agarrou minha blusa, quase rasgando-a, com a força que usava.

Eu estremeci, imaginando sua narração.

Ela "abriu" os olhos. Me encarou chocada.

– Querem matá-la!!

Carlisle se manifestou com sua incrível voz calma:

– Não vamos nos desesperar. Sabe onde é Alice?

Alice maneou a cabeça.

– Não faço a mínima idéia. – Ela gemeu.

– Tente se focar novamente. – Carlisle pediu, calmamente, de seu posto. – É muito importante. Foque nos detalhes. Tudo o que puder achar.

Alice anuiu e "fechou" os olhos novamente.

– É numa cabana… Muito pequena… Vejo carcaça de animais por todos os lados… Som de pássaros… Muitos deles… Folhagens… E… É uma floresta… Um córrego, não muito longe dali… – Ela pausou. – A mulher entrou furiosa na cabana. Ela segura um punhal. Ela pensa em matar a criança. Ela… – Alice estremeceu, sufocando um grito. Fechando os olhos, a respiração rápida.

O silêncio em volta era esmagador.

– Floresta… – Carlisle pensava alto. – Tem tantas… Como saber…

Todos estávamos já sem esperanças quando Edward se manifestou:

– Tenho uma suposição.

– Compartilhe então. – Carlisle pediu, com a voz calma, de um profissional. Mas eu podia ver a crescente tensão em seu rosto pálido.

– Creio que é numa ilha… Rio de Janeiro. – Ele olhou pra mim. – Lembra de Kaure?

Eu me esforcei ao máximo para recordar. Ainda era difícil me lembrar de pequenos detalhes da minha vida humana. Era como comer uma torta feita de diferentes tipos de legumes. Era fácil sentir o gosto dos sabores mais fortes, mas difícil de sentir os pormenores.

Agora eu entendia Edward com suas aversões a comida.

E então, lentamente eu fui lembrando. De nossa lua-de-mel. Da tarde que decidimos assistir a um filme… Que filme era mesmo? Enquanto eu esperava que os faxineiros terminassem seu serviço logo para eu e Edward continuarmos e…

Aí eu vi um clarão se expandir em minha fraca memória.

– Kaure!! A faxineira!! Ela sabia quem você era!! – Edward anuiu pra mim, sério. – Ela… Ela fazia parte de uma tribo indígena e… Ela previu minha morte quando eu soube que estava grávida de Reneesme!!

– Exato. – Edward concordou, olhando pra Carlisle agora. – Foi ela que vi na visão de Alice. Nosso ponto é na América do Sul.

– Quanto tempo ainda nos resta, Alice? – Carlisle perguntou, para Alice, que não desgrudava os olhos de mim.

– Não sei ao certo. – Alice suspirou. – Presumo que umas 24 horas.

– Certo. As passagens, Edward. – Carlisle pediu pra Edward que, velozmente já estava com seu inseparável celular prateado, reservando 3 passagens.

Carlisle se distanciou com Esme ao seu lado.

Eu estava distante, perdida em pensamentos. Ainda incerta com tudo o que acontecia. Incerta se estava preparada em ser mãe novamente. Cheia de medos e receios. Reneesme era pequena ainda, eu não sei se conseguiria dar conta de mais uma filha. Eu não deixaria Reneesme de lado, como eu via muitas mães fazerem com a filha mais velha quando se tem a caçula? Não, não. Eu não seria capaz de fazer isso. Além do mais a ligação entre mim e Reneesme era muito forte. O amor era inacabável. Mas e essa nova vida que vinha ao nosso encontro? Eu seria capaz de amá-la como amo Reneesme? Aceitá-la, vê-la, criá-la com todo, e mesmo amor com que eu criava, amava, cuidava de Reneesme?

Meu medo era quase apaupável.

Mas me despertando de meus inúmeros desvaneios, Alice apertou minha mão.

– Bella. – Ela disse, firmemente, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. – O que vejo é só um esboço do que pode ser, do que pode acontecer no futuro. Se ele vai ou não se solidificar, é com você, com sua decisão.

Eu não respondi. Ela prosseguiu:

– Eu vi que ela PODERIA ser sua filha. Isso é, se você ACEITASSE esse futuro. Mas você também pode negá-lo, como quiser. E tudo tomará um curso diferente. – Ela suspirou. – Ou seja, você não precisa se conformar com nada. Você só tem que pensar no que quer. No que deseja. A questão pode ser facilmente resolvida. Todos os seus anseios podem se dissolver numa só resposta.

Eu imaginei Edward no cômodo do lado, ao telefone, ouvindo tudo o que Alice dizia.

– Você a quer Bella? – Alice perguntou, com voz dura. – Você a aceita?

Eu olhei pra Reneesme que ressonava tranqüilamente no sofá ao lado. Eu podia ouvir sua rápida e silenciosa batida cardíaca, bater como numa doce melodia. As batidas do coração de um anjo. Do meu anjo. Eu poderia passar o resto da eternidade ouvindo aquele doce som.

Tentei imaginar um som á mais. Com a mesma velocidade, com a mesma suavidade, se harmonizando. E então, pensei na possibilidade de ter mais um anjo. Mais uma batida. Mais uma melodia. Mais uma interminável canção.

Eu suspirei. Eu ainda precisava pensar.

– Não temos tempo Bella. –Alice observou.

Eu escolhi as palavras com todo o cuidado:

– Eu escolho que vou salvá-la.

Alice sorriu e ao contrário da tensão que mostrava á minutos atrás no rosto, ela brilhava novamente. Ela pulou em meu pescoço (há, te peguei =P) E me abraçou com força.

– Eu sabia Bella!! Sabia!!

Antes que eu pudesse apurar o que cargas d'águas ela dizia, Edward estava de volta, anunciando que a viagem seria dali a algumas horas.

– Quem vai? – Perguntei pra Edward, quando ele sentou-se ao meu lado, captando minhas mãos nas dele.

– Carlisle, você e eu. – Ele respondeu. – Imagino que seja perto da aldeia dos Ticuna. Quanto menor o número, melhor. – Ele suspirou. – Algo me diz que aquele povo no mínimo é muito supersticioso.

Eu gemi, Edward abraçou-me com carinho.

– Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo.

Eu anui em seu pescoço, terrivelmente ansiosa.

Depois de toda aquela agitação, as horas passaram voando. Pelo menos pra mim. Eu meditava nas palavras de Alice, mas elas pareciam ser barradas em algum lugar do meu cérebro que se negava a pensar mais profundamente no assunto.

Eu suspirei.

Edward no meu lado parecia muito tenso, mas fazia de tudo para não demonstrar, eu podia vê-lo quase quebrar o celular em pedacinhos enquanto andávamos pelo aeroporto.

Mas não disse nada.

Em minutos estávamos sentados confortavelmente no avião.

Estar no avião novamente sentada ao lado de Edward me fez lembrar a nossa viagem de lua-de-mel. Quando Edward respondeu ao meu gracejo que o avião poderia facilmente cair, se contando com o meu terrível azar, dizendo que ele apenas quebraria a parede do avião, me pegaria, e pularíamos do avião, vagando em qualquer ilha, alegando sermos pobres sortudos.

Naquela época eu achava tudo surreal o bastante para de certo modo não acreditar.

Agora eu entedia completamente.

Esse pensamento me fez rir internamente, mas no todo eu fiquei calada, alheia a tensão de Edward ao meu lado. Ele estava na mesma posição desde que entrara no avião. E ele era tão cuidadoso no disfarce de agir como humano, agora ele parecia não estar dando á mínima.

– Edward… – Eu chamei-o, apertando sua mão.

– Sim, Bella. – Ele me olhou, sorrindo calmamente.

– No que está pensando? Você está petrificado desde que chegamos aqui!! – Observei, mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Não fique nervosa, amor. – Ele tocou meu rosto.

– Não estou nervosa. – Eu retorqui.

– Você está mordendo o lábio inferior. Claro que está. – Ele revirou os olhos.

Eu fiz uma careta. Edward me lia tão facilmente.

Ele sorriu, beijando o topo de minha cabeça.

– E então o que vai ser? – Ele perguntou, baixinho.

– O que? – Eu perguntei, tentando assimilar sobre o que ele falava. Minha cabeça estava tão cheia. Eu me sentia perdida.

– A criança. Você decidiu salvá-la. – Edward observou calmamente. – E depois? O que será? Você já se decidiu?

Eu suspirei. Claro que ele não havia esquecido a conversa entre Alice e eu.

– Eu não sei Edward. – Eu fui bem honesta. – Estou tão cheia de dúvidas… – Encarei seus olhos dourados profundamente. – Mas também acho que não é certo a decisão só ser minha. Ela não vai ser só minha…filha. Será sua também.

Eu achei que ele iria ponderar, pensar por um tempo, e eu estava disposta a dar-lhe esse tempo pra pensar. Edward sempre foi calculista e sempre pensava muito antes de tomar qualquer decisão, mas pra minha surpresa, dessa vez a resposta veio rápida.

– Sabe Bella, a vida foi tão generosa comigo colocando Carlisle em minha vida pra cuidar de mim quando eu mais precisava… Ele foi um amigo e até mais. Ele foi meu protetor, ele foi meu pai. Tudo que eu sou agora, devo a ele. E não gosto nem de imaginar no que eu teria me transformado se Carlisle tivesse me ignorado. – Ele estremeceu com a idéia. – Acho que já está na hora de eu tentar fazer o mesmo. De retribuir todo o amor que ganhei. Repassar toda essa compaixão para alguém que precise também.

Eu encarei-o admirada. Edward SEMPRE me surpreendia.

Eu estava ali sofrendo, me sacrificando mentalmente, a cabeça rodando em volta de dúvidas e anseios, sem pensar no mais trivial. Aquela criança era especial. E ela precisava de alguém. Ela precisava de amor, ela precisava de disciplina alimentar.

Me vi imaginando o que seria da criança se eu apenas a ignorasse, no que ela se transformaria. Imaginei Reneesme também na mesma situação. Se eu não fosse transformada no parto, e se Edward decidisse que não cuidaria dela (Não que ele fosse capaz de fazer isso). Como Reneesme estaria agora. Eu estremeci com as imagens.

– Acha… – Eu engoli seco, respirei fundo, tentando reformular a frase, mas ela saiu exatamente como antes. – Acha que eu serei uma boa mãe?

Edward sorriu de lado e me abraçou apertado, acariciando meus cabelos.

– E tem como não ser? – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Sorrindo ternamente. – Já te vejo trocando fraldas. – Ele gargalhou, zombeteiro.

Eu olhei-o com censura.

– Não ache que vai escapar dessa não, amor. – Eu o repreendi ironicamente. – Ou você acha que vou cuidar dela sozinha?

Edward riu baixinho.

– Eu contava com essa.

Eu ri, acompanhando-o.

Com Edward era sempre assim. Tudo tão fácil, tão leve. Ele tinha o incrível dom de acalmar as coisas pra mim, de amenizar meu nervoso. Minutos atrás eu estava confusa, totalmente perdida. E agora eu estava lá, rindo, brincando de quem trocaria a fralda da menina.

E todos as inúmeras perguntas em minha cabeça se dissolveram numa só resposta.

Eu finalmente podia ver com clareza.

Sorri contente, olhando-o com intensidade.

Ele deve ter percebido algo em meus olhos pois virou-se pra mim e perguntou:

– Então, vamos salvar NOSSA filha?

– Vamos. – Eu anui, feliz, pegando em sua mão. – Elisabeth nos espera.

Edward parou me olhando, seus olhos brilhando. Ampliou seu sorriso e beijou meus lábios suavemente. Elisabeth era o nome da mãe de Edward, achei que seria importante e especial se passasse esse nome para nossa nova filha.

– Elisabeth. – Ele cantarolou, sorrindo bobo. – Lizzie… Lizzie e Nessie.

Eu ri de seu jeito e ele me encarou, seus olhos brilhando. Me lembrando terrivelmente de Alice. Ela devia estar saltitante agora, vendo que o futuro que ela tanto queria ver se solidificara.

Eu sorri novamente, me sentindo satisfeita, mas algo duro e gélido como uma bola de gelo começava a dar a sua graça na boca do meu estômago. Agora que eu já a tinha como filha, me doía profundamente a idéia que ela corria perigo.

Eu tremi.

Edward apertou minha mão com carinho.

– Vai dar tudo certo. – Ele prometeu.

Eu concordei, me encostando em seu ombro.

Com a sensação de que seria capaz de abraçar tudo o que viesse pela frente. Não havia mais como voltar. Eu havia feito a minha escolha. E faria de tudo pra ter Elisabeth sã e salva em meus braços.


	5. Angelina

Cap 4 - Angelina

- Já, já chegamos. - Edward sussurrou, olhando pela janela. - E nada melhor. Hoje é chuva em todo o Brasil.

Eu anui, me encostando no banco, esperando ir logo ao encontro de Lizzie.

Como Edward previra, em minutos estávamos no aeroporto. Carlisle e Edward tratavam de ajeitar tudo, enquanto eu apenas olhava-os conversando pelos celulares. Carlisle estava com uma maleta branca na mão, e teve alguns problemas em desembarcar com ela. Mas logo ele explicou ser médico, e fomos liberados. Pegamos um táxi e viajamos durante alguns minutos, indo em direção ao cais. Já lá, Edward pegou uma lancha (o mesmo que usamos na nossa lua-de-mel) e fomos atravessando o mar. Carlisle direcionando-a. E como eu mesma pude comprovar, nenhum dos Cullens parecia ter problemas com navegação. Tirando eu, claro.

O caminho até ali tinha sido bem rápido até para mim. Mas a partir do momento que entramos na lancha, eu estava ficando cada vez mais impaciente. O caminho atravessado entre as águas pra mim foi longo e doloroso. A espera estava sendo um martírio. E eu nem conseguia mais pensar na idéia de perdê-la. Eu nem a conhecia e apenas a menção de tais pensamentos me fez sentir enojada. Eu não suportaria perdê-la.

Um longo tempo depois paramos numa ilha próxima a ilha de Esme. Descemos rapidamente, numa velocidade não-humana, e passamos a observar o local. A princípio achei que estávamos numa ilha deserta, mas ao apurar meu olfato, pude sentir sangue-humano á uns 30 km á norte. Não estávamos sozinhos.

- Por aqui. - Edward pegou minha mão, guiando o caminho por dentre a densa floresta.

- Edward. - Carlisle chamou calmamente. - Não temos muito tempo.

- Vamos correr então. - Edward se esgueirou, cheirando o ar, atento aos aromas. - Acho que posso sentir. - Ele comentou, soltando minha mão e apontando pro sudoeste da ilha. - Por aqui.

E então começou a correr como um vulto pela floresta. Imperceptível por olhos humanos. Carlisle e eu logo atrás.

No caminho eu não consegui prestar muita atenção. Meu nervoso impedia-me de me concentrar nas coisas em volta. Vários gritos de animais ecoavam pela floresta, e isso me deixava mais ansiosa ainda. Eu só queria vê-la salva e segura em meus braços.

Corremos durante longos minutos, até que paramos ao avistar uma clareira, com uma pequena cabana no centro, um pequeno córrego não muito distante dali.

Edward me encarou e pegou em minha mão, tentando me acalmar. Eu sorri pra ele, tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

Agora perto, eu podia sentir claramente o cheiro de sangue humano e outro cheiro menos humano, familiar ao de Reneesme. Um pequeno coração pulsava rapidamente, ansioso.

Eu engoli em seco.

Andamos rapidamente até a pequena casa. Carlisle á frente. Ele abriu a porta e encontramos o aposento sujo e com forte cheiro de sangue de animal. Era quase insuportável. Eu me assustei ao ver uma pequena pilha de pele de animais largados perto da porta. Um cenário deplorável. Nem precisei imaginar pra saber o porquê das peles estarem ali, vazias. Eu mesma já tinha bebido muito sangue na gestação de Reneesme.

Um gemido soou pela cabana, e eu foquei meus olhos de onde viera o som. No canto mais afastado, uma manta se debatia. Tremendo, silenciosamente.

Era a mãe.

Carlisle correu até ela, e a avaliou rapidamente. Tarde demais. Até eu consegui perceber que ela já estava em trabalho de parto.

Ela não hesitou em virar quando Carlisle disse para ela o fazer.

- Eu sou médico. Não se preocupe. - Carlisle tranqüilizou-a com a voz calma de um profissional, abrindo sua maleta branca. Edward correu para ajudá-lo. - Sente que pode? - Ele nem olhou pra Edward, apenas continuou a tirar alguns apetrechos de dentro da maleta.

- Sem problemas. - Edward respondeu, ajudando Carlisle com o que podia, obedecendo seu comando.

Eu estava estática.

- A criança. Salve-a. - A mãe pediu, num claro inglês, ofegante de dor.

Ela passou os olhos por Carlisle e então pra Edward. Ela não estava assustada, dava pra ver. Um humano normal se assustaria com a temperatura negativa das mãos deles, mas ela parecia estar acostumada. Na hora nem me passou na mente de que ela estava grávida. De um vampiro. Claro, que ela estava mais que acostumada com o gélido toque. Mas então seus olhos pararam em mim.

Eu ofeguei. Seus olhos eram suplicantes, turvos de dor, mas com um quê de força e decisão ao mesmo tempo.

- Não vai dar tempo! - Edward alertou. - O bebê vai nascer de parto normal.

Eu não ouvia mais as palavras de Edward. Minha mente também não reagiu as palavras de Carlisle, nem aos gemidos desesperados de dor das contrações da mãe. Porque os olhos delas, marejados, desesperados, me chamavam.

Eu me aproximei e peguei sua mão fria e trêmula (até pra uma humana). Ela tentou apertar de volta. Seus olhos agora desfocados. A criança rasgando-a internamente pra nascer.

Ela gritou de dor, apertando minha mão com uma força incrível comparada a um humano normal. Eu fitei-a horrorizada. Mas eu sentia que ela ainda me pedia algo.

- Eu cuidarei dela. Eu prometo. - Prometi, tentando consolá-la. - Cuidarei da nossa menina com todo o amor. - Continuei, falando com uma intensidade incrível até para os meus ouvidos.

Então seu rosto de angústia se suavizou. Ela sorriu fracamente. E mesmo vestida de trapos encharcados de sangue, sua beleza aparecia. Ela parecia um anjo.

Ela focou seus olhos castanhos no meu. Olhos puros e graciosos, eles lembravam a cor dos meus quando humana. Eles brilhavam.

- Ange…lina… - Ela disse, num último suspiro, e expirou. Na mesma hora que Carlisle exibia um grande bebê em seus braços.

O bebê era grande pra ser recém-nascido, parecia ter uns 2 meses. Era uma menina terrivelmente bonita. Ela tinha cabelos vermelhos que se misturavam com o sangue, confundindo-os. Seus olhos continuavam fechados, e ela não chorou. Ela estava serena. Sua beleza era surreal.

- Angelina. - Eu sussurrei, chamando-lhe, e ela abriu os olhos. Revelando um par de olhos violetas, como safiras no escuro, brilhando pra mim, um brilho intenso como o de sua mãe cintilando em seus olhos inteligentes, que estudavam meu rosto.

Eu a peguei nos braços de Carlisle, e pra minha surpresa ninguém pareceu se preocupar com o fato de que eu era vampira e de que a menina estava coberta de sangue. Eles confiavam em mim. E até eu me sentia satisfeita comigo mesma. Foi como na vez de Reneesme. O ardor surgiu em minha garganta, mas eu não sentia vontade de atacá-la. Eu a amava. E esse amor era muito maior que minhas necessidades vampirescas.

Eu a enlacei nos meus braços, esperando que ela me mordesse, ou pelo menos tentasse, faminta. Mas ao contrário de Reneesme, que me mordeu faminta, a criança tocou meu braço. E algo estranho ocorreu.

Meus nervos do braço se contraíram, e era como se eu sentisse um beliscão no braço, e alguém o puxasse pra fora, com força. A dor era penetrante, e então lentamente fui sentindo meu braço adormecer e queimar.

- Bella! - Edward exclamou, soltando a mão da criança de meu braço.

Eu senti um puxão forte, e uma onda de alívio invadiu meu corpo. Eu estremeci.

- O que foi isso? - Eu perguntei, assustada, olhando pra menina que agora encarava Edward, estudando-o.

- Ela estava… Sugando sua vitalidade com as mãos! - Edward exclamou, chocado. - Surte como sangue pra ela.

Carlisle que estava ausente cuidando do corpo da mãe se aproximou, com uma toalha na mão.

- Precisamos voltar logo pra Forks. Ela precisa de cuidado. E de observação. - Carlisle disse, pedindo a criança. Eu fui tentar entregá-la, mas ela se agarrou a minha blusa.

Carlisle me entregou uma pano úmido. Eu aceitei-o e comecei a passar na criança, limpando o sangue.

- Incrível. - Carlisle balbuciou, encarando-a. A menina o encarava, curiosa. – O que acha que é,Edward?

- Não sei. - Edward respondeu, sério. - A criança sabe o poder que tem. Mas eu não posso compreendê-la. É como tatear no escuro.

- Isso realmente importa agora? - Eu me intrometi. - Vamos pra casa. Ela precisa de cuidados.

Carlsle anuiu, e pegou sua maleta. Edward cobriu o corpo da mãe e paralisou por segundos, em frente ao corpo, sussurrando algo que nem eu pude ouvir.

Mas então eu ouvi passos, e a porta se abriu num estrondo. A morena, Kaure, que me olhava assustada na ilha de Esme, a mesma que dias depois previra minha morte quando descobri que estava grávida de Reneesme estava ali.

Ela olhou de Edward pra mim e pra criança em meus braços, e se rosto se encheu de compreensão. Ela desviou os olhos de nós e então seu olhar parou na volumosa manta no canto do quarto. A mãe do meu anjo.

- Morta. - A mulher disse, em português, e eu nem precisei olhá-la, pra ver sua expressão.

Ela começou a falar rapidamente, virada pra direção de Edward que escutava atentamente.

- Mais lendas? - Eu perguntei, minutos depois, quando Kaure parou de falar.

- Não ela está contando o que aconteceu com a mãe de Lizzie. - Edward respondeu calmamente.

- Agora entendi o porquê da mãe saber falar um inglês tão fluente. - Carlisle comentou. - Ela era uma bióloga americana muito estudada que veio pra cá a pesquisa.

- E coincidentemente também se chamava Elisabeth. - Edward contou, observando a criança que dormia em meus braços. - Kaure contou que ela e Elisabeth eram muito próximas, e que Elisabeth lhe contara algo sobre ter visto um belo homem, próximo ao lago, e que ela se apaixonara por ele. E pela narração ele não era um homem comum. Elisabeth lhe dizia que ele era extremamente forte e rápido, e que seu toque era gélido, e pálido, como a lua. Kaure logo percebeu o perigo que a amiga corria e tentou alertá-la para se afastar, contando inúmeras lendas, mas a bióloga parecia enfeitiçada. Inúmeras noites se passaram e Elisabeth voltava sempre sorridente, mas cheia de hematomas pelo corpo, cada vez mais frágil. Até o dia em que Elisabeth não voltou. E no dia seguinte Kaure a encontrou, chorosa, perto do lago, arrasada, contando que fora abandonada, e que tinha suspeitas de estar grávida. Kaure não teve dúvidas quando viu a pequena mas definida barriga. Elisabeth implorou para que Kaure a ajudasse e ela o fez. Encontrou essa cabana escondida pra ela, e sempre caçava, para que Elisabeth se alimentasse do sangue dos animais.

Edward apontou com a cabeça pra pilha de pele de animais próximo a porta. Eu engoli em seco.

- Além de muito sangue animal, ela também se alimentava muito de comida humana. Ela vivia comendo, e nunca parecia suficiente, já que ela não dormia, pois sempre tinha a necessidade de se alimentar. Era como se a criança a sugasse a todo o momento.

- Ela caçava pra Elisabeth? - Eu perguntei, incrédula, olhando pra morena, que me encarava, me estudando. - E sua tribo?

- Está indignada. Ela só não foi expulsa ainda porque é uma das anciãs.

Eu deixei meu queixo cair. Ela parecia ser muito nova.

- E o mais incrível. - Carlisle observou, tão perplexo como eu. - Ela só teve duas semanas de gestação.

Eu gelei. Eu tive longos e terríveis 3 meses de gestação! E Reneesme era ainda menor que ela quando nasceu.

- A criança sugava toda a vitalidade e força da mãe, acelerando seu crescimento. - Edward explicou.

Kaure se aproximou de mim, com os braços estendidos, querendo pegar a criança. Eu rosnei pra ela.

- Ela amava Elisabeth. - Edward interveio. - Ela pensava em matá-la pois queria impedir a morte de sua irmã. Mas agora ela viu que era inevitável. Ela não pensa em matá-la mais. Deixe-a.

Hesitante, eu passei Angelina pro colo da morena,que a ajeitou nos braç sacudiu Angelina lentamente,tentando não acordá-la,enquanto estudava seu rosto com atenção.

Angelina abriu os olhos e passou os olhos curiosos e violetas no rosto dela, encarando-a. A morena disse algumas frases em português e então a criança sorriu, mostrando seus pequenos dentinhos afiados. Os olhos da morena se marejaram, então ela abraçou a menina.

Eu prendi a respiração ao imaginar a mulher descobrindo o dom de Angelina, mas Edward sorriu, me tranqüilizando. Eu olhei paras as mãozinhas de Angelina e vi que elas se fecharam em pequenos nós.

- Ela sabe o poder que tem. - Edward repetiu o que dissera á minutos atrás, só que com mais convicção.

A morena devolveu Angelina para os meus braços. Angelina automaticamente fechou os olhos, enterrando o rosto em minha blusa.

- Vamos Edward… - Eu chamei, mais uma vez. - Reneesme nos espera.

Edward falou mais algumas palavras pra Kaure e essa respondeu calmamente, sorrindo por fim. Eu me assustei, vendo que quando sorria Kaure era muito mais bonita. Eu sorri-lhe de volta. Ela virou-se pra mim e disse algumas palavras. Mesmo sem entender claramente o significado eu já sabia o que era.

"Cuide de nossa menina" ela quis dizer.

- Eu irei. - Prometi, ela se aproximou hesitante e acariciou o rosto de Angelina cuidadosamente.

Saímos de dentro da casa. Kaure permaneceu lá dentro. Eu dei uma última olhada pra dentro da casa, pensativa, os últimos momentos vividos dentro daquela cabana queimando em meus olhos. Algo surgiu em minha mente, e eu estava quase voltando lá dentro para o fazê-lo. Mas como lendo meus pensamentos, Kaure descobriu o rosto de Elisabeth, e eu pude ver que ela conservava uma expressão serena, como um anjo adormecido. Levantei Angelina em meus braços, segurando-a em pé, apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro, para que ela pudesse ver pelo menos uma única vez o rosto de sua mãe. Eu queria que ela lembrasse dela.

Um dia Angelina saberia de toda a história.

Angelina resmungou um princípio de choro mas não chorou. Ao invés disso, ela se colou mais a mim, enquanto encarava a cabana com seus olhos violetas brilhando. Seus olhos inteligentes pareciam gravar toda a cena, e ela não desgrudou o olho de todo o cenário. Até tudo virar um pequeno ponto distante enquanto corríamos floresta adentro.


	6. Anjo

- Oque? - Esme perguntou, abismada. - Como isso pode ser?

- Nós ainda não sabemos. - Edward tomou a palavra. - É muito complexo. Lizzie também é muito pequena.

- E é por isso que precisamos da colaboração de todos vocês. - Carlisle olhou todos em volta.

Eu observei todos se entreolharem por um momento, sob um silêncio tenso.

O primeiro a quebrá-lo foi Emmett, com sua risada estrondosa.

- Quer dizer que temos uma baixinha perigosa á mais na família? - Ele brincou, com seu jeito descontraído. - Pobre Forks. - E então gargalhou novamente, fazendo a casa tremer mais e mais.

Depois disso o clima tenso foi dissolvido, e só o que podia se ouvir eram risos e mais risos, todos em sintonia. Imaginei que Jasper teria um dedo na história mais nada comentei, me sentindo mais leve.

- Me dê ela de novo!! - Esme exclamou, e correu para pegar Ange novamente. - Ange, me desculpe querida, vovó levou só um pequeno susto, mas agora já está tudo bem.

Angelina era muito sorridente para um bebê normal. Imaginei se ela seria festeira como Reneesme.

Edward gargalhou de um lado e eu olhei abismada. Eu segui seu olhar e olhei uma Rose que tinha os lábios fechados numa fina linha.

- Rose, está começando a se irritar com a beleza de nossas filhas. - Edward riu-se de novo. - Você devia se orgulhar, Rose. - Ele observou, risonho.

Rose encarou-o sarcástica.

- Claro que estou Edward. Era claramente o esperado. - Ela sorriu. - Com uma tia bonita, o lógico é ter sobrinhas mais deslumbrantes ainda. - Ela piscou pra Edward matreira.

E eu encarava-a chocada. Rara foram as vezes que eu vira Rose com tão bom humor. O que uma boa "festa"familiar não podia fazer?

Completamente assustador.

- Ah mas elas serão muito mais bonitas. Mal posso esperar para vê-las crescidas. - Alice vibrava.

Eu sentia pena de minha filhas. Eu já tinha sido usada como Barbie Porquinho-da-índia por Alice durante muito tempo pra saber que ser adolescente perto do alcance de suas pequenas mãos não era exatamente algo que podia ser chamado de seguro.

- Bella, Charlie pediu para lhe avisar que virá mais tarde. - Alice piscou pra mim.

Charlie? Eu me engasguei.

- Calma. - Alice se apressou a dizer. - Eu contei-lhe apenas o necessário. Não se preocupe.

- E o que ele disse? - Eu perguntei, apavorada.

- Ele gostou da idéia. Não se alarmou muito. Disse que já não se surpreende por pouco.

- Então ele estava em choque. - Eu observei, já adivinhando.

- Totalmente! - Alice riu. - Mas ele vai se superar quando ver a nova ruiva da família.

- Veja, será até mais fácil de acreditar que é sua filha com Edward. É uma cor mista, como se misturassem as duas cores. - Esme observou, toda orgulhosa.

Jasper que até então estava em seu canto se aproximou meio hesitante e observou bem o rosto de Angelina.

- Qual o problema? - Perguntei, alheia ao olhar sério dele.

- Nada… - Ele disse, pausadamente. - Só que… Pensei ter visto esses olhos violetas em algum lugar…

- Completamente herdado do pai. - Alice comentou. - A mãe dela tinha olhos como os de Bella.

Eu anui, pensando se o dom de Angelina ela herdara do pai desaparecido.

****

A noite caiu numa rapidez incrível. Todos observavam cada movimento, gesto de Angelina como o mais interessante dos filmes. Eles literalmente esqueciam de piscar. Reneesme era a primeira a correr atrás de Angelina. Não desgrudava dela por nada.

Lá pelas 8 da noite Charlie se juntou a nós, e seu queixo caiu ao ver Angelina, mas saiu da mansão dos Cullens mais conformado. Deslumbrado, claro, mas ele ainda demoraria um tempo até se habituar a situação.

- Amanhã eu volto. - Ele alertou, fez um afago na cabeça de Angelina e saiu.

Jacob que parecera gostar extremamente da idéia.

- Cunhadaaaa - Ele exclamou, ridiculamente quando apareceu acompanhado com um Seth atrás.

Ele, Reneesme e Emmett saíam do controle, então tive que dar uma dura neles, e proibir Jacob de brincar com Ange durante muito tempo. (Nem falei nada pra Emmett porque algo me dizia que podia ser bem pior se eu o proibisse.)

Poderia ser muito perigoso e trazer graves problemas mentais a menina. Edward riu quando berrei isso furiosa pra Jacob que tentava dar uns docinhos de chocolate escondido com Emmett pra Ange que só tinha um dia de vida.

E o mais incrível é que ela comeu e gostou.

Agora não era mais uma chocólatra em casa. Eram duas.

Seth parecia levar jeito pra coisa. Ele segurava-a tão bem, e cuidava tanto para agradá-la que quando eles tiveram que partir, Angelina até resmungou quando tiraram-na do colo dele. Seth riu todo contente.

O que gerou brincadeiras com relação aos dois, Emmett e Jasper rugindo de rir com a possibilidade de Seth ter também uma impressão com Angelina, e nossa família se tornar um elo inquebrável entre vampiros e lobisomens. Por sorte eu estava mais que certa de que Seth já tinha tido sua impressão e claro, nunca teria olhos pra minha Angelina. O que me deixou irrevogavelmente satisfeita. Eu já tinha Reneesme prometida desde criança. Eu não precisava de ter minha outra filha já arranjada, antes de se quer saber o que é amar de verdade.

Mas mais tarde eu saberia, infelizmente, que a impressão não era assim tão garantida.

Já noite alta, quando Reneesme e Angelina dormiam, Carlisle reuniu-nos em seu escritório. Edward, Alice, Jasper e eu o seguimos obedientes.

- Sentem. - Carlisle apontou as cadeiras pra mim e Alice. Edward e Jasper ficaram em pé, com as mãos apoiadas no encosto das cadeiras.

- Alice, fez o que lhe pedi? - Carlisle perguntou, calmamante.

Alice anuiu e sorriu de seu jeito alegre característico.

- Tudo certo por aqui. Os Volturi não virão tão rápido.

Eu gelei com a menção desse nome. Eu já havia passado por poucas e boas nas mãos daqueles fanáticos. Eu não estava exatamente pronta para encará-los de novo.

- Imagino que não. - Ouvi a voz de Emmett lá de baixo. - Com toda a cavalaria da última vez. - E gargalhou. Ouvi Esme sorrir, e Rose revirar os olhos impaciente. Me segurei pra não rir. Era tão… Emmett.

- De qualquer jeito. - Carlisle continuou. - Não podemos dar motivos para antecipar a visita deles. - Por isso a partir de agora quero fazer alguns exames com Angelina.

Ele olhou para nós com olhos interrogativos, como se pedisse permissão. Edward e eu anuímos rapidamente.

- Eu tenho uma teoria… - Carlisle continuou, satisfeito com nossa resposta. - Observe as diferenças entre Nahuel e Reneesme. Nahuel tem veneno em suas presas, á passo de que Reneesme não tem, Nahuel pode fazer tudo que um vampiro faz. Reneesme já tem alguns limites. Reneesme é rápida e tem todos os sentidos vampirescos, mas observe que sua força é apenas um pouco maior que a humana. Mas não há tanta diferença. Ela também pode viver facilmente sem sangue por um bom tempo. Apesar de que ela se nega, por não achar muito agradável ao paladar, mas enfim. Reneesme é mestiça, mas seu lado maior pende para o humano. Á ponto de que ela pode com alguns sacrifícios claro, ignorar seu lado vampiresco e ser apenas… humana. É até difícil ter certeza se Reneesme é mesmo imortal. Difícil de morrer claro, mas imortal mesmo, não é seguro dizer com certeza. Seu coração bate. E o coração é um dos órgãos mais humanos que pode existir. Se me entendem.

Eu entendia bem. Era difícil ainda acreditar que em algum lugar do meu peito onde batia sempre um coração agora era como uma caixa congelada. Não que eu exatamente sentia falta dele mas… Fazia uma grande diferença. Eu entendia o real motivos de suas palavras.

- Agora Nahuel… Bom, Nahuel pelo que me falou não é muito diferente de nós. E como ele mesmo pôde comprovar é completamente imortal. - Lembrei de Nahuel com suas terríveis histórias de como inúmeras vezes tentara se livrar de seu próprio peso da consciência do jeito mais fácil. - Basta saber agora como Angelina é. Pra que lado ela pende mais. Seu dom também pesa um pouco. Já dá pra ter um bom palpite.

****

Edward e eu saímos do escritório de Carlisle com a cabeça presa nos próprios pensamentos. Ambas completamente cheias. Cedo no dia seguinte os exames seriam feitos, mas eu sabia que a resposta já estava ali. Angelina pendia mais para o lado vampiresco. Eu não tinha dúvidas. O que me intrigava era seu dom, não sabíamos o que esperar e como controlá-lo.

Quando ela estava com Charlie, Jacob e Seth, Edward revelou que ela sentia a garganta arder terrivelmente, mas em nenhum momento vi Angelina tocá-los. Mas uma vez Edward observou admirado que ela sabia de seus poderes e tentava a todo o custo controlá-lo. Isso me fez pensar se ela tinha alguma idéia do poder que tinha. Do quanto era capaz de fazer.

Lembrei cabisbaixas das palavras de Carlisle: "O único elo que temos é o pai biológico de Angelina. Ele deve ter esse poder. Ele deve saber como lidar com ele. Agora mesmo partiremos até aquela ilha novamente, para procurar alguma pista de quem seja."

Claro, eles iriam encontrá-lo. Eu não tinha dúvida. Jasper era bom em caçar vampiros. Não só isso, mas Alice diz que podia ver algo se aproximar. Mas ela ainda não sabia dizer quem exatamente. Mas lá estava uma esperança.

Esperança que não me agradava muito mas, não havia como relutar. Eu só não abriria mão de Angelina nunca. Nem que eu tivesse que lutar contra tudo e todos. Eu não a largaria mais.

Eu pensava tão profundamente que não senti quando Edward se aproximou e me abraçou, fui despertar quando ele acariciou minha face com delicadeza.

- Tudo bem amor? - Ele perguntou, preocupado.

- Tudo. - Me apressei a dizer. - Só estava… pensando…

- Não se preocupe. Vai tudo dar certo. - Ele prometeu.

- Eu sei. - Sorri, tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

- Eu te Amo. - Ele suspirou, no topo de minha cabeça, fazendo um fios de cabelo levantarem.

- Também te amo. - Sussurrei, em seu peito morno, abraçando-o com gosto.

Ele riu. Mas nada disse, apenas começou a acariciar meus cabelos lentamente, cheirando-os cuidadosamente.

Minha cabeça começou a vagar em lembranças do longo dia, de como eu me lembrava de ter visto Lizzie, a mão de Angelina, a primeira vez que vi Angelina, cada momento, tentando gravá-lo em minha cabeça para nunca mais esquecê-lo. E então uma súbita pergunta invadiu minha mente.

- Edward. - Chamei-o

- Huuummm? - Ele indagou, sem se mexer.

- Sabe, vou lhe fazer uma pergunta sobre Elizabeth.

Ele ficou quieto por segundos até que lentamente respondeu.

- Faça.

- Estava me perguntando porquê não a transformou… - Observei, curiosa. - Carlisle podia tê-lo feito.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio. Edward estava escolhendo bem as palavras.

- Ela não queria. - Ele disse por fim. - Ela estava bem. Eu li sua mente e… Ela não tinha raiva do vampiro que a deixou naquela situação. Ela o amava. E apesar de tudo que ele lhe fez, ela não podia agüentar a idéia de viver sem ele. Ela apenas havia sobrevivido as últimas semanas por Lizzie mesmo. Ela já não ligava se estaria viva ou morta, pois ela se sentia vazia. Incapaz de "viver" sem ele. Uma eternidade sem tê-lo então… - Edward não completou, mas não era necessário. Eu podia claramente entender o que seria.

Eu nem queria imaginar o que seria a eternidade sem Edward ao meu lado.

- Não que ela teria que viver claramente sem ele. - Observei. - Digo, ela poderia procurá-lo ou, não sei…

- Também pensei nisso. - Edward admitiu - Mas algo na mente dela a impedia de pensar assim. Desconfio que não foi bem como o descrito. Que ele simplesmente fugiu. Tinha algo mais. Como se ele tivesse dito um "Adeus" definitivo.

Guardei as palavras de Edward com atenção na minha cabeça. Pronta para revisá-las assim que tivesse um tempo propício. Na hora eu tinha coisas mais urgentes a pensar. Em como seria o crescimento de minha nova filha, e de como ela se sairia daqui pra frente.

Sem saber claro, que a verdade estava ali, mais perto do que nunca.


	7. Nota da autora 2

Desculpe gente,mas não é um novo cap. :P

Mas prometo que esse será postado brevemente :D

Queria observar que muitos leitores se queixaram com o fato de ter muitas palavras `comidas´ durante os cap.

Eu dei uma lida no último cap. mas na correria temo não dar para ler tdos os cap,então,se acharem mais um erro pessoal,podem dizer! :D

Agradecimentos especiais á minha BETA querida que me ajudou pakas quando eu estava desesperada com essas palavras `comidas ´ e postou os caps numa velocidade incrível O_O

Muito obrigada mesmo vio!

Devo essa dic á vc menina! *__*

kisses ;*


	8. Chapter 8

Gente,nem posso dizer nada pra vc me desculparem,mas eu juro que tentei =// Mas infelizmente não consegui arranjar um jeito de postar nesse site =// So,eu estou me transferindo para o Nháh fanfiction que é muito mais fácil de comandar e tals,estou postando os primeiros caps lá,então quem teve dificuldade com a leitura das palavras comidas nos caps daqui podem ir lá dar uma checada okay?;]

Desculpa mesmo por todo o transtorno =//

Lá estou com a intenção de encerrar pelo menos essa é o meu bebê.E é algo que eu quero ir até o final.

Dependendo do número de comentários eu termino de postar os demais caps rapdamente e logo entro com novos caps okay?

Mil desculpas mais uma vez.E espero vocês lá okay?*sorriso amarelo*

E quero agradecer mais uma vez as meninas que comentaram nessa fic.

Todas todas todas!Mew,vcs são dversas vezes que tentei parar de escrever eu entrava na minha caixa de recado e lá tinha reviews!  
até mesmo recentemente encontrei mais uma lá,e olha que faz uma cara que não posto =//

Valeu mesmo galera!

http://fanfiction. nyah. com .br /camila_ belle

tirem os espaços okay?

kisses


End file.
